Life of a Teen
by Nasuke
Summary: It's not easy being 17, specially when you're a loner with no friends, and even the nerds pick on you. You are the trouble kid, and you always do pranks on everyone.
1. Alone and Forgotten

Life of a Teen   
  
By Nasuke  
  
##########  
  
Summary: The only thing that is used from the Naruto universe are the characters names and personalities.  
  
Rating: R (the first chapter might not qualify for an R rating, but it will become one later on)  
  
Pairings: Mostly it's about Sasuke and Naruto, but other couples/pairings also play a part.  
  
Warnings: This story has elements of love between people of the same sex, and might contain rude language and sex.  
  
Spoilers: None.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.  
  
Notes: This is my first ever story written and published anywhere, the only things I have written before are things in school. I'm a hobby writer, and I wanted to try it as I felt inspired by the Naruto characters to take them where the creator of Naruto either won't or can't. So basically it's something I just wanted try and do. Also I LOVE to think about Sasuke and Naruto getting together, which has been a huge inspiration for my story. Thank you Hntaineko, I couldn't have done it without you! *huggles*   
  
##########  
  
Alone and forgotten  
  
It's not easy being 17, specially when you're a loner with no friends, and even the nerds pick on you. You are the trouble kid, and you always do pranks on everyone. Not because you want to actually make a fool of yourself or the other party, but more because you want people to notice you. You don't want to be that shadow that fades away when light comes, you want to be the light that shines for everyone to see.   
  
You go trough your whole life thinking that you shouldn't exists, that people ignore you because you aren't really there. The only persons who love you are your parents, and even they are gone. It's a though life for a loner like Uzumaki Naruto, being 17 sucks. All these emotions doing everything they can to break trough that hard shell that is your withering body. Some times they even manage to surface, if only for a fleeting moment it's there like a wave hitting you at full force, crushing whatever spirit you had, making you feel dead inside. Don't misunderstand, it's not cause feeling is a bad thing, it's more because they make you see just how alone you are, feelings make you understand just how much is actually missing in your life... like love.   
  
It's not that Naruto is an idiot or slow, he's just at a point of his life where he actually doesn't give a fuck, the only thing that matters is to actually come trough it all alive. He has had the thought of killing himself numerous times, always trying, never actually managing to complete it. The cuts on his hands are a testament to that.  
  
His clothes show his lack of identity, he doesn't care what he looks like, just that he himself feels comfortable in what he is wearing. Mostly it's jeans and a hooded sweater, he has Nike sneakers on which are worn, spikey blond hair and unbelievably blue eyes. His eyes are perhaps the feature most people notice, they are like piercing shards of ice, you can almost see just what kind of person he is by looking into them. Although most people never give it a second thought. The only ones whom he knew had loved him were his parents, and that was a long time ago, he was 6 the last time he saw them. He remember waving goodbye to them as they left for a social event that the principal Mr. San of the high school nearby was hosting for his teachers. His father was a teacher there and he was bringing his wife along as well. Naruto was left home with a babysitter, a boy named Jirayia. Jirayia was always fun to be with, he was always doing something strange that at the end would make Naruto laugh out loud.  
  
That night when he was in his bed he heard someone downstairs talking, he jumped out of bed in his PJ and went down stairs. What he was greeted with was the sight of Mr. San, two police officers and his babysitter Jirayia in the living room. His stomach tie up in a knot and he felt a kind of strange feeling washing over him, which he didn't understand. As he entered the living room everyone turned towards him, San went over to him and bent down.  
  
"Naruto, I'm afraid something terrible has happened.." He took a deep breath and looked into the baby blue eyes of the young child in front of him. "I'm afraid there has been an accident involving your parents..." Naruto looked up at him tears forming in his eyes, he didn't really understand what was happening, but he somehow knew that his parents were dead.  
  
"What do you mean? They are dead aren't they?" He asked with sulking in his voice, tears beginning to stream down his face.  
  
Nothing ever got past Naruto, his parents always reminded him of that. He was always a bright child, always the pride and joy of the Uzumaki household. Although he heard himself say those words, his brain didn't want to process the information.   
  
"Naruto... I am so sorry." The principal embraced the kid and tried to comfort him as well as he could. The child was crying and screaming, his hands had turned into fists and was pounding away on the adults chest.  
  
As Naruto sat looking out the window in the car, thinking back at the faithful night 11 years earlier, he felt a sudden rush of helplessness come over him, tears started forming.  
  
"What's wrong Naruto?" His foster mother Yuna asked him from the front seat.   
  
Nothing... just got something in my eye that's all. Naruto shrugged, rested his face in his right hand and again fixed his eyes on the landscape they where driving trough.  
  
This was to be his first day attending college, he was two months shy of his 18th birthday and for the first time he was actually looking forward to it. It would be a new experience. An experience he hoped would be better then middle school, junior high and high school. But he also knew not to get his hopes up, he's been scolded many times in his life, and he had learned from it.  
  
As the car pulled up at the front of the college, Naruto noticed all the people walking around, the front was buzzing with activity. Everything from teachers, janitors, and cheerleaders to jocks, nerds and goths where walking around. It was like looking at a bee colony, everyone clearly had an agenda.  
  
Yuna turned around looking at the grown boy "Well, here we are Naruto. Looks nice doesn't it?" She said while a calm smile came across her face.  
  
"This is a fine college you have gotten into, Naruto." His foster father said as he turned off the engine and got out of the car.  
  
Naruto opened the door of the car and got out as well. "I guess, we'll see." He stood up stretching his body after the long drive. "Depends on who I'm sharing a dorm with." He muttered for himself.  
  
After he registered his classes and got the key to the dorm, his foster parents helped him carry his stuff to his dorm room. After he had opened the door to the room and walked in, he did a quick scan, and found the left side of the room to be full of boxes. His roommate must have already arrived he thought to himself as he placed the things he was carrying on the bed on the right side of the room.  
  
The room was big enough for two teenage boys, there where two desks and two beds, it was as if the left side mirrored the right. Everything looked the same for each person. His foster parents walked in and placed the boxes on the floor and desk respectively.  
  
Yuna looked at the boy, cracked an unsure smile and gave him a big hug. "We will miss you, please come home when you get the chance." Naruto saw that tears were forming in her eyes. lthough Naruto didn't feel that he quite loved his foster parents all that much, he felt that he would kind of miss them.  
  
"Yeah, son, don't be a stranger just 'cause your an adult and a college boy now. You know you still have a home with us." His foster father reached out his hand, and just as Naruto reached his own hand out, he was pulled into a tight embrace  
  
"Yeah, I won't forget you guys. I'll come visit." He half smiled and scratched his head. "I guess this is it then..." He said looking down at his feet. "Have a safe drive home."  
  
As his foster parents had just gone past the door Naruto slumped down on the bed. As he was laying there, he thought about who his new roommate could be, and got the shivers while thinking about it. It could be a jock, a nerd, a goth, practically anyone. Just then the doorknob started turning, Naruto gulped as his gaze was fixed at the door.  
  
To be continued...  
  
##########  
  
Author's comments: I hope you enjoyed the story, and that you want to read the next chapter of it. I will be introducing a lot more characters in chapter 2, and much more will happen. Besides how can you not want to find out who the mystery person is! ;) 


	2. What is wrong with me?

Author's comments: The introduction ended up being longer then I expected. I'm still trying to define the personality of the two main characters (Sasuke and Naruto). At least Ino and Sakura are introduced in this chapter, and Tenten is mentioned. Again, thank you Hntaineko for your above excellent English skills!  
  
##########  
  
What is wrong with me?  
  
The door swung open, everything was moving in slow motion. Naruto's heart pounded in his chest, he was both excited and scared with the prospect of who his new roommate was. As the teenager entered the room, Naruto looked him over and felt a slight shiver go trough his body. The boy was dressed in black jeans and a black shirt that hugged his upper body. He had four piercing's in his left ear and dark blue eyes, almost black. His hair was jet black and he was very well built.  
  
Naruto became almost shy, for the first time in his life he didn't know how to act or react. The boy with the ebony hair looked down at Naruto who was still lying in his bed, and gave him a sly grin.  
  
"You must be my room mate...?" He said as he trailed his fingers trough his hair before reaching out his hand. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke, nice to meet you."  
  
Naruto stood up "I-I-I'm Uzumaki N-Naruto." he said, stumbling in his own words as he grasped the hand of the boy in black. His handshake was firm and strong:  
  
Naruto looked him square in the eyes and tried to crack a smile, but was too entranced with what he was looking at that all he managed to do was give a crooked lip. Then he began laughing nervously, as he realized they had been shaking hands longer than necessary. He quickly pulled his hand away and sat down on his bed again.   
  
Sasuke looked at all the boxes in the room "I guess we better start unpacking then?" He walked over to his side of the room and began going trough his things, placing clothes in the cupboard.  
  
Naruto found himself staring at the boy "Yeah, I guess we should..." he began hooking up his computer and sound system. "S-So, Sasuke, what kind of music do you like?" He looked at his new roommate and smiled. This time he was more confident and didn't stumble as much as the first time he spoke to Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke looked at him and giggled "You know, that stutter is kinda cute." Naruto began to blush, when he realized this he quickly turned around and hid his face behind the computer faking having to plug in a cable. Sasuke just smiled. "Well, anyway, I like most music. I really like Linkin Park, Evanescence and other groups like that. But as I said, almost everything goes down well with me." He licked his upper lip and smiled just as Naruto poked his head out from behind his computer at the last sentence.  
  
"Um, I-I like Linkin Park too, I actually have their latest CD, want me to put it on?" What the hell is wrong with me Naruto thought. Why am I stuttering so much around Sasuke. He's a boy for crying out loud.  
  
He put on the CD and turned the volume up. Sasuke just looked at him smiling while continuing unpacking his things. After about an hour, they where both done. They laid in their beds exhausted. Sasuke was looking at the ceiling, Naruto was lying on his side looking over at Sasuke.  
  
"Why am I looking at him like this...?" Naruto thought to himself "He's a guy. A hot guy. But a guy." He shook his head and closed his eyes.  
  
Suddenly he felt something touch his face. "It can't be.,," he though. He opened his eyes and there he was, Sasuke was sitting on his bed looking at the sleeping blond. He was stroking the blue eyed boy's chin and moved up to his hair. Feeling the golden locks between his fingers.  
  
"W-W-What are y-you d-doing S-S-Sasuke?!" Panic struck the boy as he looked at the raven haired boy smiling down at him.  
  
"Relax, I know you want this. I knew it the second I saw you." Sasuke bent down slowly "It's ok, you'll like it, I promise..."  
  
Their lips met, and Naruto was surprised at how soft Sasuke's lips were. He didn't understand why he felt like he did, it was like a warm blanket had just been draped over his entire body. He felt Sasuke's tongue slipping into his mouth as the kiss became more passionate.  
  
Just then he heard someone call his name, his eyes opened wide and he was actually looking at Sasuke standing by his bed looking at him.  
  
"Naruto... Naruto! Get up sleepyhead!" He said as the spikey-haired boy began rubbing his eyes.  
  
He must have fallen asleep, that would mean that everything was a dream. Knowing this made Naruto kind of mad. Both because he had just had an 'erotic' dream about a boy, and that it was just that, a dream.  
  
"Let's go check out campus," Uchiha said as he looked at his new friend "No point staying inn all day. Especially no point in sleeping." he began laughing at Naruto as he saw that the boy was dazed and most likely not fully awake yet. "So, are you coming or not?"  
  
Naruto snapped out of it and looked up "Huu? Oh, sure, why not. I guess I have nothing better to do anyway."  
  
Both boys left their room and locked it. "So where to first then?" Naruto said looking over at Sasuke as they walked down the corridor. "I'm kinda hungry, how about we get something to eat?" his stomach began grumbling. He thought about how a steaming hot bowl of ramen would hit the right spot at that moment.  
  
Sasuke giggled at the noises Naruto's stomach was making "Sure, I could go for a little food myself."  
  
As they entered the cantina in the main building of the campus, they where both in awe at the size of it. Both of them picked up what they wanted to eat and drink and paid for it. Naruto bought three bowls of ramen and a can of coke. While Sasuke on the other hand bought a salad and a bottle of water.  
  
They found a seat and began to eat. "So... I don't mean to be rude or anything but... are you like, you know, a vegetarian?" Naruto managed to say in between his slobbering over the ramen.  
  
Sasuke took a sip of his water "No, I just don't want to eat anything 'heavy' right now, I felt like eating a salad. Why, would that have been a problem?" He looked at his ramen eating friend, it was like watching a eating frenzy.  
  
"No, no problem. I was just wondering." Naruto stopped eating long enough to look at Sasuke and give him a reassuring smile.  
  
As they where sitting there, two girls came walking up to them. One of them had long blond hair and the other had short pink hair. They where both very cute and wore some designer brand which was overly expensive thought Naruto.   
  
The pink haired girl giggled as she looked first at Naruto then at Sasuke, still having her eyes on Sasuke she asked "You are Sasuke right? Do you mind if we sit here?" Before the boy managed to answer the girl, they where both sitting in front of the two boys, they where also staring only at Sasuke.  
  
This made Naruto kind of jealous, but not at the fact that the girls were staring only at Sasuke, but more because they where staring at Sasuke period. He felt himself flush when the pink haired girl opened her mouth.  
  
"By the way, I'm Haruno Sakura, and this is my best friend Yamanaka Ino" the blond girl gave Sasuke a big smile and waved to him. "I don't know if you remember us, but we went to junior high together." Sakura said brushing her hair away from her face, still looking at the young Uchiha.  
  
"I remember. You two are the ones that followed me around all the time. What was that about?" Sasuke shot back before he took another sip of his water.  
  
Both girls blushed and giggled. "That would be us." They both sat there eating, but still transfixed at the heartthrob. It was as if they didn't even give Naruto a second thought.  
  
Naruto at first felt angry with them, but then when he realized that the girls actually didn't notice him, his spirit withered, he was feeling that same helplessness form in his body like before. He didn't know how to react, but decided to leave the lovebirds alone. Since they didn't actually care if he was there or not anyway.  
  
"I-I'm... I-I mean, I have to g-go." He stood up and began walking away, leaving his two bowls of ramen and the rest of his coke.   
  
He felt the tears coming back to his eyes, sometimes he felt like they were the only things always coming back to him. His existence didn't actually matter now, he thought. The first time he meet Sasuke, even if it was just a couple of hours ago, he actually, for the first time in his life, felt as if somebody actually 'cared' about him, what he thought and what he said. Just as Naruto cleared the entrance to the cantina he felt someone grab his arm.  
  
"Naruto. What's wrong buddy?" That voice, that angelic voice. It was Sasuke, he had actually come running after him when he left, but why?   
  
Naruto turned around and looked into the other boys dark, and soft eyes. "I-It's nothing, I-I just have t-to do something..." The smaller kid looked down as he turned around and walked away. "S-See you later..."  
  
Sasuke was somewhat shocked at his new friends behavior, he didn't actually know how he should react to it. What was up with Naruto, he hadn't known the boy that long, but he still felt something of a bond with him. He thought back at his own comments and behavior when he talked to him when they where unpacking.  
  
Maybe he should have just come out and said it right away, that he - the proud and joy of the Uchiha household - was bisexual. That way he might not have 'shocked' Naruto so much with his behavior. He did find the kid cute, with all his stuttering when he was shy. His golden hair, and of course his clear blue eyes. Sasuke had noticed that he actually felt lost when he looked into them.  
  
Sasuke looked as the younger boy walked out the main entrance. Sasuke had in fact admitted it to himself he was bisexual when he was 12. Might be young, but he still had feelings for people of the opposite and of the same sex. As this thoughts wandered, he remembered back to when he was 12 and had his first same sex experience. Although it was only a kiss, it was his first, and it made him feel all tingly inside.  
  
He shrugged, turned around and headed into the cantina again and over to the two girls sitting there waiting for him.  
  
As the spikey-haired boy walked across the campus ground heading for his dorm, he began thinking about what just happened. Sasuke actually came looking for him, worried about him. This was the first time in his life someone did this, and he was both happy and confused. He also began thinking about his reaction to the two girls, and his 'feelings' for the black clad boy. What was wrong with him, he had never had feelings for a boy before. In his old school he had a crush on a girl named Tenten, he had it for three years, never daring to do anything about it. It might have been for the fact that Tenten didn't even know he existed, and that he didn't want people to make more fun of him.  
  
Just then a word flashed trough his head. "Gay... Am I gay?" he asked himself. He did find Sasuke really hot, and whenever he looked at his new buddy, he did feel a tingling inside himself. He also felt that his worries went away whenever Sasuke talked to him. And that dream he had, what did it mean?  
  
He reached his room, laid down on his bed, and he started crying into his pillow because of his feelings. He was so confused and didn't understand anything. He managed to fall asleep, even though his mind was still in turmoil.  
  
To be continued...  
  
##########  
  
Author's comments: Yeah I know that Naruto is kind of a unhappy kid right now. But it will change. Just have to do him like this until I set the tone of why he is like this. He has had a hard life and it doesn't get easier when you think you might be gay or bi. Also Sasuke isn't really like he is in the series, just yet. So that would mean *gasp* arrogant Sasuke is coming later on!? ;) And again, more characters are coming! Who might their teachers be? 


	3. The evil two

Author's comments: Things are starting to unravel and things will be different in this chapter. Will Sasuke and Naruto actually do something in this chapter, I guess you will just have to read on. ;) I'm not a person who spoils anything. :P Again, thank you Hentaineko!  
  
##########  
  
The evil two by Nasuke   
  
Naruto woke up, yawned and looked at the clock. It was blinking 09:30PM, he stood up and decided to go look around on his own since Sasuke wasn't back yet.  
  
He walked outside of his dorm, and he found the air to be cool and calm. It was night and the moon was lighting up the path, along with lamps scattered around the campus. He walked to the center of the square and took a seat on one of the benches, again he was thinking about what had happened earlier.  
  
Suddenly he saw a shadow come towards him from the path to his right. He didn't see who it was.  
  
"Excuse me, is anyone there?" The shadow asked as it was slowly revealed in the light of the lamp post near by.  
  
Naruto saw the person, he was around his age and was walking with a cane in front of him, waving it from side to side. He had long hair, and wore glasses that covered up his eyes. "He's blind!" Naruto said to himself. "Yes, someone is here, can I help you or something?" Naruto stood up and walked over to the guy.  
  
The long haired kid looked in the direction of the voice he heard. "Yes please, I was stupid enough to go out of my room on my own. And I'm actually," he paused for a moment and chuckled "...lost. Which is pretty stupid of me considering I'm blind. I've been walking around for half an hour now." He planted the white cane in front of himself and held it with both hands. "I'm Neji, Hyuuga Neji." He reached his right hand out towards Naruto.  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you Neji. Where is your dorm?" The teenager said as he took Neji's hand and shook it.  
  
"Block D, room 2. It's on the first floor close to the entrance. It's easier for me when it's close to the entrance. Now if I could only learn the campus and actually find my own way. Do you mind accompanying me to my dorm?" the boy asked, letting go of Naruto's hand, and grasping his cane with it instead.  
  
"Sure, that's my dorm, so at least I know where it is." Naruto said, cracking a smile.  
  
Neji lifted his left hand up to Naruto's right arm and grasped it. "Thank you, you're a saint." He smiled warmly at the golden haired boy who began walking slowly towards his dorm room. "Don't get freaked out, but you sound sad, anything wrong?"  
  
Naruto looked over at the blind kid "Sad? How..." Just as he was talking he was cut off by Neji.  
  
"Yes, sad. I'm might be blind and I can't see if people are sad. But I can hear it in their voice." Naruto was stunned, was he really that transparent? If Neji, a blind boy, could hear he was sad, what about the rest of the world?  
  
"I-I... I mean, that is..." He exhaled hard and took a deep breath "Yeah... I'm sad." He looked over at Neji who was looking in his direction the whole time. "I don't know, it's just, so many things are happening. It's nothing, really, none of your concern anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. And I'm really sorry if I did. I have a tendency to talk a lot. Just forget I asked." Neji smiled warmly as he continued to look in Naruto's direction.  
  
They arrived at the dorm room where Neji was staying in. "Well, we're here. Block D, room 2," Naruto said as he opened the door to the room, he saw the sight of a guy sitting cross legged on the left side of the bed. He was a tall kid, he had big eyes, big brows and a mop haircut. The kid jumped up when he saw Neji.  
  
"Neji! There you are! God, where did you go. You didn't' get lost did you? Cause you know I told you so." The kid was full of energy as he ran to the doorway and pulled Neji into the room. "I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Rock Lee!" He said, extending his hand showing his thumb pointing upwards and giving Naruto a million dollar smile. "Thank you for bringing blind boy here, back! I was about to go looking for him and would have surely found him quickly! If not I would have had to run 100 laps around the campus ground before breakfast tomorrow!"  
  
Naruto was just flabbergasted by this kids behavior, he was so full of energy, and so happy and positive he actually felt a bit scared. He gave Lee a cheeky smile and looked over at Neji. "It was nice meeting you Neji, but I have to go now. Nice meeting you too Rock."  
  
"Please, call me Lee, only my parents call me Rock! By the way, you should join me for a game of basketball tomorrow, how about after classes around 1500 hours?" The big brow kid sat down in front of his computer.  
  
"Um... I guess I could do that... I'm not good though. My gym teacher kinda told me I sucked." Naruto thought about the last time he played basketball, his gym teacher Mr. Hayate gave up on him.  
  
Rock Lee looked up at him and showed Naruto a thumbs up. "No problem friend! I will teach you, if I fail I will have to hit the hoop 100 times in a row without missing!"  
  
"Thank you for helping me back Naruto, I hope this isn't the last time I'll hear from you." Neji sat down on his bed and removed his glasses. Naruto looked at Neji's eyes, which were a grayish white, and they had no pupils. He turned around and went out the door, headed for his room two floors up.  
  
As he entered the room he heard someone coming running up the stairs. "HEY NARUTO! Wait up!" It was his stud of a roommate Sasuke. "Where the hell have you been," Sasuke asked him. "I've been looking for you for the past hour, I wanted to ask if you wanted to go to a movie with Sakura, Ino and me."  
  
"Why would I want that," Naruto said as he entered their room. "They are both ignoring me." He tossed his keys on the desk and sat down in front of his computer.  
  
"Well... I asked them about that. They didn't mean to be so cold towards you. It's cool now." He said smiling as he placed his hands on the shoulders of his nerd of a friend.  
  
"So, when is this movie thing?" He turned his head looking up at the smiling boy behind him.  
  
"Er, - it's not until next weekend, we are going to the Cinaplex in town. I'll be driving!" He began massaging his friends shoulders. Naruto tensed up at this, no one had ever massaged him before. He didn't know how to react. "Relax will you! It's better when you just relax." Sasuke said as he gave him a quick pinch on his left shoulder blade.  
  
Naruto relaxed, it felt good, it actually felt very good. This experience was new to him. After about five minutes Sasuke let go of his shoulders, slapped his palms on them once and went to his bed. "It's getting late, my friend. I think I'll go to bed. You going to sit up much longer?"  
  
The blond looked at the clock in the taskbar of his computer, it showed 11:00PM. "I'm going to bed now to I guess. Got an early day tomorrow."  
  
Sasuke began undressing, Naruto looked intently at the tan body that was revealed piece by piece in front of his blue eyes. First the shirt came off, revealing his flawless upper body. He had a tattoo on his left arm, he couldn't quite make it out, it looked like a drop but was only one line which swirled together to form the drop. After that his socks came off, and then his pants came down. He was wearing blue silk boxers. Naruto was so caught up in what was happening in front of him, that he forgot to undress himself.  
  
Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto "What's wrong? You sleep with your clothes on or something?" He began laughing at the thought of this.  
  
Naruto panicked and began pulling of his clothes as well "I-I..." He just stopped as he understood it was futile trying to find an excuse. He got under the blanket really fast and turned off the light on his night-stand.  
  
"Good night, Naruto, sweet dreams," Sasuke said as he turned of the light on his own night-stand and laid down to sleep.  
  
"Night..." Naruto said and drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next two weeks were fairly uneventful, they where both pretty occupied with classes and getting a routine going in their new life. Rock Lee started training with Naruto. Teaching him basketball wasn't an easy task, but Lee wanted to do it! Naruto found it funny that fuzzy-eyebrows - which was Naruto's nickname for Lee - wanted to teach him, even though he thought of himself as a hopeless case when it came to basketball. He found it nice as well, since this was the first time anyone ever gave him any attention. While the two boys practiced, Neji would sit on a bench studying history.  
  
Both Naruto and Sasuke had been hanging out with Sakura and Ino together, but Naruto still felt he was being ignored. Although Sasuke never said anything, he too felt that the girls ignored his spiky haired friend as well. Naruto also had grown to like the boy, maybe more than he should. He still had a hard time with his feelings for the dark shadow that was Sasuke, but he tried his best to ignore them.   
  
Two weeks later, saturday came and it was time for that movie that all four where going to see. Sasuke along with Naruto drove to pick up Sakura and Ino at the girls dorm. When they got there, the two girls where standing outside the entrance to the dorm waving at them when they got closer. Sasuke stopped in front of them and they both jumped in the car.   
  
"Hey Sasuke... Naruto," They both said as they sat back. Both replied with a hi, and Sasuke drove out of the campus grounds.  
  
After a two hour chick-flick, they all decided they would go back to the boys dorm and hang out.  
  
When they were outside the door to their room and the girls went in, Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and looked at him.  
  
"Naruto? What's wrong?" Sasuke was standing in the doorway looking at his roommate whom he felt was about to leave.  
  
Naruto looked at Sasuke. "W-Well, I didn't want to interrupt a-anything... besides, I think they would rather like it if you were in there alone with them. " He did his signature looking at the ground.  
  
Sasuke closed the door behind him. He was wearing only some black jeans and a black T-shirt with a Nike logo on the front. It was skin tight, and showing off his well defined muscles. "Listen, we all agreed on this. If I knew it would tick you off I wouldn't have gone along with it, you know that."  
  
Naruto looked at Sasuke. "I'm sorry, it's OK..." Sasuke looked at him with a stern look not saying a word. "I swear, it's OK."  
  
"Ok.. Anyway, wanna come inside? Remember, it's your room as well," the youngest of the Uchiha's told his friend as he opened the door and went in.  
  
Naruto followed his friend inside. Sakura and Ino where already sitting on the floor and had helped themselves to a beer each. Naruto sat on his bed and looked at the girls. He smiled. "So, that was a cool movie wasn't it?" He said, while trying to show a sincere smile while looking down at the girls sitting on the floor.  
  
Sakura and Ino both looked up at the blond-haired boy. "It was fine," they both said while showing him a fake smile, and Sakura also managed to give Naruto a stare that could make hell freeze over.  
  
Naruto just sighed and laid down on his bed. Sasuke got himself a beer from the fridge, laid down on his bed, and looked down at the girls again.   
  
Naruto was looking at the ceiling trying to phase out the voices, they had been talking for thirty minutes now. He didn't actually want to hear what they were discussing. But when he heard one of the girls say Sasukes name his ears perked up.  
  
"Sasuke, since we are on the subject, when and with who was your first kiss?" Naruto turned over and looked at Sasuke, the girls didn't see him watching since they had their backs to him.  
  
Sasuke looked over at Naruto smiled and then gazed down at the girls again. "Well, I was 12 years old. He was 13" The jaws of both Ino and Sakura, as well as Narutos, dropped to the ground and they all just stared at Sasuke.  
  
"YOUR FIRST KISS WAS WITH A GUY!?" Sakura almost screamed, looking at a calm Sasuke.  
  
"Yeah, shocked? Did this ruin the perfect picture you created of me? I actually hope it did. And yes, before you ask your next question, I'm bisexual!" He looked over at Naruto.  
  
"I... we..." Both girls tried to say something but Sasuke cut them off and continued.  
  
"And another thing, this is my friend, and you can't even look at him, let alone talk to him. I feel so repulsed by the both of you. Let's just say you are both whores and all you want is to fuck me." He stood up and the girls were in shock.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Both girls screamed at him.   
  
"Wait, I wasn't finished." He paused, and both Ino and Sakura looked at him in disbelief. "The both of you can just fuck off. NOW! Thank you. I'm sick and tired of seeing you treat Naruto like this. He's a great guy if you could only give him a fucking chance. By the way, you have just as much of a chance getting with me as you have getting with Professor Kakashi!"  
  
Naruto was just sitting up in his bed looking at the spectacle that was unfolding in front of him, he didn't know how to react to it. Again everything began moving in slow motion.  
  
Sakura and Ino where stunned, but grabbed their jackets and ran out. "You're fucking nuts, Sasuke!" They slammed the door behind them, leaving one boy standing in the middle of the room clenching his fists, and another one unable to understand what had just happened.  
  
Sasuke sat down on his bed, clearly mad at the two girls, and Naruto was still just staring blankly into the air. Minutes went by before either of them talked.  
  
"I'm sorry Naruto..." He looked over at Naruto "I truly am sorry... I never meant for this to happen." He actually began sulking. "I should have just told them to fuck of earlier, that way I could have saved you from getting hurt. I'm so stupid..."  
  
Naruto stood up and walked across the room and sat down next to Sasuke. "Y-You're not stupid... I-I'm... I mean, I'm the one who should have done something about it. I-Instead I was just taking it." He lifted his hand and wiped away a single tear that streamed down the flawless face of it's black haired owner. "I'm grateful for what you did."  
  
He reached over with his other hand and gave Sasuke a hug. It was warm and gentle, and it made Sasuke feel better. Naruto slowly pulled apart, as they made eye contact something happened. Naruto leaned forward closed his eyes and planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke responded by parting them and kissing Naruto back. Naruto pushed his tongue into Sasuke's mouth and they kissed like that for a couple of minutes.  
  
It was as if something inside Naruto was set off by what was happening, 'cause next thing he knew he was pulling off Sasuke's shirt. Sasuke responded by lifting his arms while still kissing his best friend. "I don't know if this is such a good idea." Sasuke said with a soft soothing voice as the shirt was pulled over his head. "I mean, I want to, believe me. But, are you sure it's the right thing to do?"  
  
Naruto bit his lower lip and leaned over to Sasuke and whispered softly into his ear, "I've never been more sure of anything my whole life... everything makes sense now. I-I... I mean, I think I love you... please don't hate me for this..." He gave a sigh of relief as the words passed his lips. It felt so good saying it. But he was worried that Sasuke might not feel the same way. All his worries were for nothing.   
  
Sasuke pushed his friend down on the bed and looked into his baby blue eyes. He felt he had been waiting for this boy his whole life, it was as if he was the only thing that made sense. "I could never hate you... I love you too." As he held his roommates hands down he leaned in and began kissing him again, but more passionate this time.  
  
Everything was ok now, at that moment Naruto knew his life had changed forever. And this time for the better...   
  
To be continued...  
  
##########  
  
Author's comments: Things are beginning to happen as you can see. I decided the best way was to get rid of Sakura and Ino early on. But they will most likely be back in a later chapter. I also needed to introduce more characters, so this time it was Lee, Neji and Kakashi. More in the next chapter. ;) 


	4. The day after

Author's comments: I know the characters are very OOC, but I decided to write them like this. :) This chapter will be a bit more detailed, not as much as many of you probably want it to be (I might create a second version, one that's extremly descriptive so to speak). :P Again, thank you Hentaineko!  
  
##########  
  
The day after, by Nasuke  
  
It was sunday morning and Naruto woke up of sunlight coming through the curtains in the window. While lying on his side, he adjusted his eyes and looked straight ahead, there beside him laid the lover of his life. He smiled to himself as he watched the raven haired boy sleep silently beside him. He had his left arm draped over his chest and Sasuke was holding Naruto in his arms. Everything was so peaceful, and Naruto prayed for it to never end.  
  
Just then Sasuke stirred and opened his eyes. He turned his head to the left and was met by the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen looking straight at him. "Good morning," he said with a cracking voice while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Hi..." Naruto said while he began making circles over Sasuke's right nipple with his left index finger. "Umm... how are you?" He thought to himself that this was a stupid question.  
  
Sasuke smiled, leaned forward and kissed him on the mouth "I'm great..." Not many words were shared between them, both just contemplating what had happened that night.  
  
"I-I want to stay like this f-forever you know..." Naruto spoke as he laid his head on Sasukes chest, wanting to avoid direct eye contact. "I'm afraid to move, I'm afraid I'll wake up to find it was all a dream..."  
  
Sasuke pulled him in tighter to himself and kissed him on the top of the head. "Believe me, it's not a dream..." He began moving his hand up and down the blond boy's spine. "I've never felt like this for anyone before..." He sighed. "I've never loved anyone before either, but I think I love you. I think I have for the past two weeks..." His arm stopped moving "I don't know..."  
  
Naruto picked up his head and propped himself up on his right arm looking down into the dark blue eyes of his lover. "I've never felt loved..." he gave a slight smile "But, whenever I'm with you, it's like all my worries and troubles just fade away into nothingness. Whenever I'm away from you it's like I lose a part of myself and I feel so empty and hollow inside." He paused and gave a wide smile. "I'm sorry, I sound stupid saying this." He lifted his left arm and scratched his head.  
  
"Never, ever say that..." Sasuke looked up at him with seriousness in his face. "You're not stupid, you are the smartest and kindest person I know... Everyone should be happy just being in your presence. And I'm not just saying this cause I love you. It's true..." He paused and pulled the spiky haired boy on top of himself and began kissing him passionately.  
  
After a couple of minutes Naruto pulled away. "I think I need to brush my teeth and take a shower..." He was hesitant but asked anyway, "W-Want to join me...?"  
  
Sasuke just smiled "Sure, I think I could use one myself." Both boys stood up and grabbed their robes.  
  
They tip toed down the hall to the first floor were the shower area was. The dorm was completely quiet, half of the students sleeping there had gone home to their families for the weekend, the rest was most likely passed out on the lawn or something, where a party had taken place that night.  
  
They entered the shower area and took off their robes and entered one of the stalls. When they where inside and happy that nobody was around, they started hugging, kissing and feeling each other up. They were like two wild animals full of pent up sexual lust.  
  
"Anyone here?" Both the boys heard, the voice sounded familiar to Naruto. He moved out of the shower and leaned his head head out the entrance to the shower to see who it was. A couple of rows down Neji sat taking off his clothes, getting ready to take a shower.  
  
"Neji?" Naruto asked knowing very well who it was. "I thought you had gone home for the weekend?" He went out to his friend who was still undressing.  
  
"Naah... That's next weekend. This one I'm staying alone in the dorm," Neji explained. "Lee had to go back home, his father picked him up on Friday," the half nude boy said, as he pulled of the rest of his clothes, grabbed his towel and stood up. "Would you mind if I held on to your arm until we get in the shower area?" He looked over at Naruto as he spoke.  
  
Naruto looked at him and smiled "Sure.." Neji grabbed his arm and began walking.  
  
When they entered the shower Sasuke was already drying off, and looking over at the doorway where the two boys emerged in their birthday suits. A smirk came across his face as he looked into his boys blue eyes. Naruto was preoccupied with helping his blind friend get into a stall and turning on the water without him getting burned. Always thinking about everyone else. As Naruto finished up, he hadn't noticed that Sasuke had slipped out of the shower area and hid in one of the booths.  
  
Naruto went over to the stall where he thought Sasuke was, but he found it to be empty. He then walked out the shower area looking for Mr. Dark-and-handsome. "Sasuke...?" He called out as he began walking down the area with the stalls. The place was huge, which wasn't that strange considering the dorm area housed two hundred and fifty boys, and this shower area was created to accomodate at least fifty of them at a time.  
  
As he passed the fourth stall on the right he was suddenly dragged in with a hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream. Naruto panicked until he heard a whisper in his ear. "Relax... It's just me. I didn't mean to scare you... That much." Naruto turned around and saw a devilish smirk in Sasuke's face, it scared him but at the same time it kind of turned him on. The black hair of the boy was damp and clung to his face. His cheeks were of a reddish color, and he felt hot up against Naruto's cool skin. "I thought since we were so rudely interrupted." He grabbed Naruto's ass with his left hand and stroked the boys hair with the right. "Maybe we could continue where we left off in here. At least here it'll be a little more private than in the shower." He smiled at the surprised boy who still was in bit of a shock from what he had done.  
  
He looked at the boy "That was so not funny, you know." He leaned forwards and began licking Sasuke's ear. He stopped long enough to say "But, at the same time it turned me on when I found out it was you."  
  
Sasuke grabbed both of Naruto's arms and pushed him up against the wall. "Oh, so you're that type?" The smirk returned as he leaned forwards keeping himself just above the other boys lips. Naruto tried to kiss him but was just out of reach. "I won't let you kiss me..." Sasuke leaned forwards, brushing his lips over Naruto's, teasing the boy.  
  
"Please..." Naruto closed his eyes, still trying to move his face towards Sasuke, he could feel the boys breath on his face and knew he was close. "...kiss me..." he whimpered to Sasuke's amusement, he felt a power over the blond headed boy he had pinned against the wall.  
  
He leaned forward and started kissing the boy who returned the kiss with an effort. He thought to himself that the kiss felt better after that little stunt he pulled. Yet again the boys returned to the fevered sexual state they had while in the shower.  
  
When they came out again, Neji had already left. Naruto thought to himself that he should have told his friend that he left. They both got their robes and went back to their room. When they were outside the door of their room, there was a note on the door, and it had Sasuke's name on it. Sasuke grabbed it and went inside.  
  
Naruto opened the drawer to his cupboard and fished out a fresh pair of boxers, pulled them on, and sat down in front of his computer. Sasuke sat down on his bed opened the note and began reading.  
  
"Hey Sasuke, I hope you and that little bitch of yours are happy. You better enjoy it while it lasts! 'Cause when I'm done with you, you're going to wish you never meet that whore."  
  
Sasuke read the note over and over again, he felt a lump in his throat and had a hard time breathing. It was like the oxygen was just sucked out of the room and he was trapped in a vacume of nothing.  
  
Naruto turned his head from his computer screen for a second and look over at Sasuke. He was disturbed when he saw the boy looking at the note so intensely, it was almost as he was trying to set it on fire. "What's wrong?" He stood up, walked over and sat down next to him.  
  
Sasuke quickly crumpled up the paper and stood up. "I-It's nothing... just a note from the janitor asking us if everything is ok."  
  
Naruto just looked at him, it was the first time he had ever heard him stutter. It was as if panic had struck the raven haired boy and he didn't know what to do. "Umm... the janitor doesn't give messages like that on a piece of paper and hangs it outside the rooms." He tried to look at Sasuke seriously while he stood up and reached out his hand. "Please Sasuke... hand the note over to me?"  
  
Sasuke just looked at him. "Should I give him the note? What if he just leaves and doesn't want anything to do with me anymore... Could I handle that?" He began asking himself. The problem with that logic is the lack of a decent answer. He just closed his eyes and handed the note over to Naruto, and fell to the floor holding his head in his hands.  
  
Naruto sat down in front of him and read the note. He had to read it a couple of times, each word was read thorougly. "W-Who wrote this!?" Panic struck the boy, he looked at Sasuke as he waved the note in front of him.  
  
"That would be my ex-girlfriend... Temari." He looked at the boy who sat there so innocently, beholding him with his big blue eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with her. What would make someone write something like this?" Naruto asked calming down a little.  
  
Sasuke gave a little sigh. "I met her two years ago, when I was 16. At that time I was a bit confused about everything. I had just ended a relationship with my boyfriend of the time, Haku, the year before. I ended up in denial from it, and felt my sexual preference was wrong. I didn't want to be with boys anymore..." He looked out the window and continued. "I decided from then on I would be 'heterosexual'. Then I met this girl at a party a friend threw the month after. She was really good-looking, and she actually made the first move. She came over to me and started talking to me, we hit it off right away, and went on a date the following week. After that we started dating and did so for about a year." He again gave a heavy sigh. "She was a bit possessive, and started controlling my life. What I did, who I could meet and talk to. I got sick of it and broke up with her... Then a week after she found out about my sexual preferences from Haku's new boyfriend. She exploded and began sending me letters and calling me all the time, telling me that it was wrong of me to break up with her, and that if she couldn't have me no-one would. She wouldn't leave me alone at all. Then suddenly everything went quiet, that was in February this year." Sasuke took Naruto's hand and looked into his eyes. "Then I met you... and it's like she sensed it. I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you would leave me finding out a crazy bitch was stalking me." The ebony haired boy sulked and leaned forwards, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder.  
  
"It's ok... we'll get trough this. Nothing is going to break us up... I love you, you know that." The blond boy did his best to comfort the scared person in his arms. "Besides, if that crazy nut-case tries anything, I'll kick her ass." He chuckled bringing a smile to the shivering boy.  
  
"My knight in shining armor," Sasuke said, pushing Naruto down on the floor. "I am so lucky to have thee, O great knight. I have thee to protect me from harm." Naruto giggled uncontrollably, it sounded like Sasuke was a fairy-tale princess when he spoke like that. And for the fourth time that morning they did what came naturally for two people who love one another.  
  
In the middle of it all the door swung open and both boys scrambled to cover themselves with something, anything that was lying around would do.  
  
To be continued...  
  
##########  
  
Author's comments: Might not be the best chapter, but it's building up to something. :) I promise I won't let anyone down. By the way, thanks for all the nice reviews. It's cool to know people are finding my writing to be exciting, which for the record is the first time I've heard that. Thanks again guys! 


	5. Busted!

Author's comments: Thank you for all the reviews! I'm really happy everyone is enjoying my story! Just a few thank you's I need to get out of my system.  
  
Morgan - Thank you for all your support and late nights of talking sessions! glomps  
  
Hentaineko - For all your support and help on my story, I wouldn't have been giving out chapter after chapter without you! THANKS! hugs  
  
Spax - For your unbridled support and appreciation of my fic! It really means a lot to me! hugs  
  
Kurisuteru-chan - For all the nice things you said in your review!  
  
Everyone else - For actually reading and wanting more of my story!  
  
##########  
  
Busted! by Nasuke  
  
Sasuke managed to throw the blanket from his bed over himself and Naruto. How they were going to explain them being naked under some covers lying in the middle of the room he didn't know.  
  
In the doorway stood Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke's older brother of the Uchiha household. Itachi was a mirror image of his young brother Sasuke, the only difference was the age. The black haired boy was clearly embarrassed about walking in on his brother and roommate doing more than just studying and sleeping. "S-Sasuke... What are you doing?!   
  
I mean, I know what you are doing, but... but..." he spluttered and turned around. "I didn't mean not to knock... I was going to surprise you. I-I..."  
  
Sasuke calmed down and was clearly not as horrified when he saw who it was. "Oh, it's you..." He got up and pulled on a pair of boxers. "You really should have called you know. Surprise or no surprise, what if I was doing something that could have embarrassed you?" Sasuke gave a devilish grin.  
  
Naruto was just stunned, mostly from getting caught, but also for the fact that Sasuke was being so cool about it. Here they were, lying naked on the floor having sex, when Sasuke's older brother walked in on them. When Sasuke saw who it was, he didn't even flinch, he also managed to make a joke about the whole situation, he thought to himself.  
  
"I'm sorry, where are my manners. This is Uzumaki Naruto, he's my boyfriend and roommate." Itachi turned around and faced them both as Sasuke spoke while pointing down at Naruto. "Excuse us while we get dressed will you. I really don't think Naruto want's to show you his bare ass."  
  
"Umm... sure, I mean, I'll wait outside 'till you guys are done. I mean done getting dressed.." Itachi gave a slightly uneasy grin, turned around and walked out closing the door behind him. He stood on the outside playing back in his mind what had just happened. This was all new to him, he would never have guessed that his brother was into guys.   
  
Not only that, he was being so calm about it to. Looking back, he always thought of his brother as a girl-magnet. The girls would always flock around him, it sometimes made him jealous, but then he always remembered that Sasuke usually turned them down. Except that one girl, Temari, she was nice.  
  
Just then the door swung open and Sasuke looked at him. "Come inside dear brother..." Sasuke still had the devilish grin on his face. Itachi walked inside and found Naruto fully dressed and sitting on his bed, with a weak smile on his face and blushing red cheeks. "So, what brings you here? Let me guess, dad sent you to check up on me?" Sasuke walked over and sat next to Naruto, and leaning against the wall grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand. Naruto got the impression that he was doing it, not out of love, but that he wanted to shock and upset his brother.  
  
"No, I actually just came here to see you. It's been a while, haven't seen you in in a couple of months now. Mom and dad didn't send me...   
  
so, I'm not allowed to come visit my little brother then?" He sat down on the bed opposite the two, rested his elbows on his knees, folding his hands together looking at his brother, and boyfriend. "So, how long have you guys been dating?"  
  
Naruto blushed even more at the question, not knowing what to say he just looked at Sasuke giving him a silent steer as to give him the opportunity to answer. Sasuke taking the hint looked over at his brother "Umm... Well, since yesterday. At least that's when we..." he paused and looked over at Naruto "I've been infatuated with him since the first day I meet him..." a genuine caring smile came across his face.  
  
Itachi couldn't remember ever seeing a smile like that on his brother before, but he was still a bit uneasy about Naruto being a guy. "So, when did you... I mean... You know, guys...?" He blushed at his question, but he just had to know. Yes, his little brother was a pain, but he was his little brother none-the-less, and that mean't something to Itachi.  
  
"Well, I've known my entire life that I was bi, but I didn't actually realize it, so to speak, before I was 12." He looked over at his brother sitting on his bed looking intently at him.  
  
Naruto was being really quiet, he didn't want to say or do anything stupid, but he felt that even though he didn't want to, he just had to say something. But he was interrupted by Itachi just before he spoke.  
  
"So, Naruto, are you 18 as well?" He looked at the blue eyed boy.  
  
Naruto felt really small, as if something had just shrunk him down to the size of a matchbox. "I-I'm turning 18 October 10th..." he spoke softly. "I didn't mean to do something to offend you when you walked in on us." He looked down and was a bit shy about it all. Here he was, talking with his boyfriends older brother, about him just having seen them have sex.  
  
Itachi saw the uneasiness in Naruto and smiled as he sat up straight.   
  
"It's ok. You didn't offend me, how could you. I was the one being rude just walking in on you guys." He laughed a little and looked at his brother. Sasuke was just looking at him, half smiling. "So, what are you guys going to do today? I was thinking we could do something together." Itachi spoke as he stood up looking over at the two boys, who had by now leaned against the wall behind them. Naruto was resting his head on Sasuke's shoulder and holding his hand.  
  
Sasuke looked up at Itachi. "I was thinking about staying in today, but I could always go for a movie or something. Besides, I think we've been cooped up in here long enough today. Don't you think?" He squesed Naruto's hand on the last sentence.  
  
"Hmm?" Naruto picked up his head and looked at Sasuke questioningly, he had been in his own thoughts while the two brothers were talking.  
  
Sasuke just smiled at his younger friend. "You want to go catch a movie and get something to eat? Itachi is paying." he looked at the older Uchiha who just gave him a look that screamed "Like I always do!"  
  
Naruto stood up "Ok, I guess..." He was still a bit off. Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's hand and they all walked out of the room. This actually made Naruto a bit uneasy, and he pulled his hand to himself and put both of them in the pockets of his jeans. Sasuke looked at him trying to figure out why he did that, Naruto was looking down as they walked.  
  
Sasuke leaned closer to the boy. "What's wrong? Don't you want to hold my hand?" His voice was soft and almost silent. Itachi was walking ahead, most likely because he wanted to give the boys privacy, or it could be because he was still a bit embarrassed that he walked in on them.  
  
Naruto turned his head and looked into his eyes "I-I... I don't think we should do that in public..." He was a bit unsure about what he was saying, and Sasuke could hear it in the way he spoke. "I'm not ready to tell the world what I am and what we have..." he said quietly so that Itachi couldn't hear him.  
  
"It's cool... I know it's a lot to take in. You've been straight all your life, and now this. It's no big deal, OK?" He planted a kiss on the boys cheek. "I'll let you set the pace for this relationship." Did I just call it a relationship? Sasuke thought to himself, as he walked down the hall. He had actually never given it any thought until just now. It was a like a brick just hit him straight in the head, knocking all his senses into place.  
  
He hadn't been in love, or in a relationship, since Temari, and he had promised himself that he wouldn't actually enter a relationship anytime soon. Guess that idea was out of the question, he really did care for Naruto, with all his heart and soul. It was as if his entire being was created for one purpose, and that was to be with Naruto.  
  
To be continued...  
  
##########  
  
Author's comments: I know this chapter came out a bit "mushy", but I have a good reason for it. As you will see in chapter six. I'm not going to tell you what it is though, you will have to come back when C6 is up! ; I'm also working on a "One Shoot" Naruto X Sasuke story, and a completely new FF. I'll be posting the Prologue soon! 


End file.
